Lollipop Luxury
by GoinnGaGa
Summary: What is one to do when the one person you want seems to want everyone but you? Well, in Paul's case he tries every romantic trick he knows in hopes of finally wooing Brady. But as Paul learns, not everyone is looking for a trick. Some just want romance.
1. Cherry

**Lollipop Luxury**

_**A/N: Alright! So yes, this is something new with a strange and unusual pairing that I've always held dear and favored—as well as put them together in more than a few stories of mine. Aha, but yeah, I kinda already know where this is going, and don't worry, I will keep working with "Justify My Love" and "When You Least Expect It" but I simply just HAD to write this idea out. Hope you enjoy this small little teaser!**_

_**Summary: What is one to do when the one person you want seems to want everyone but you? Well, in Paul's case he tries every romantic trick he knows in hopes of finally wooing Brady. But as Paul learns, not everyone is looking for a trick. Some just want romance.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only my wildly erotic imagination involving those fuck-hot werewolves.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry<strong>

Really, I wouldn't have cared if it were anyone else. But it wasn't anyone else. It was Brady Fuller. Really, I couldn't help but stare as I watched that damn sucker pass through his lips again and again. Damn, not only did his lithe, petite body turn me on when I'd see him stretching out on the grass with the other cheerleaders, but having to watch his lips forming a small 'O' shape as he pulled the sucker from his mouth. _Fuck_, I had it bad for a fucking ra-ra boy. Isn't that some shit? Paul Meraz, bomb-ass wide receiver of this fucking high school's football team, was dying to get with a fucking male-cheerleader.

Damn, why did I have to be thrown into this damn "Study Hall" class with him? I mean, what the fuck is the point of this damn class anyway? Nobody studies, the teacher doesn't teach or reprimand anyone—the students just fucking talk, eat, sleep…do whatever! Really though, this class was the class that most of the sports people took to get less of a work load and chill out with their friends. When I say sports though, I mean the same people that play a sport throughout the entire year and the girls on drill or cheer team—and that included Brady.

It was no secret that Brady had…I don't want to say he'd been around the block, but he'd definitely walked down the street. I know for a fact that he'd blown my friend Jared in his truck one night at an after-game party, he'd let my homeboy Jacob fuck him in the bathroom at his house when they were _working on a project together_, and as for Sam…well it was no secret that Sam and Brady had a little thing going on for some time over the summer and in the beginning of this school year. As for me, well I'd been just a tad chicken shit about hooking up with him since…well…_fuck_, because I actually really like him. We'd only talked a few times, but it had been enough to start that infatuation.

_Fuck_, I wanted him so badly and sitting a few seats—six in total—away, watching him work that damn sucker is like torture.

"Try talking to him." Jacob's voice cut through my haze.

I turned a heated glare to him and simply grunted. He knew—as did Jared, Sam, Emmett McCarty whom is a fellow football player, and Rosalie Hale, his girlfriend and the cheer captain or head cheerleader…whatever—about my little crush on Brady, just like he knew about why I was so damn hesitant about this whole thing. Brady had shot me down once already when I'd ask him out a few months ago—back in the beginning of the year after he and Sam were done—and hadn't said more than a few words to me here or there, let alone hang out with me at parties or in school.

"I saw him flirting with that little Newton fucker this morning." I ground out, dropping my head down onto my folded arms on my table.

"Then do something about it, bro!" He encouraged me enthusiastically with a punch to my bicep.

Lifting my head to glare at him again I said with frustration, "If I knew what the fuck I had to do to get him to be with me, do you think I'd be sitting over here with you_ alone_?"

With a shrug and a small snicker, Jacob simply slouched in his seat next to me.

The tables were set up in rows in the classroom, each row containing six seats, and Brady was one row in front of me, on the opposite end, so basically on the other side of the room. Nobody sat to my left since I was sitting at the end of the row, as Jacob sat to my right, then it was Sam, followed by Jared, and finally Emmett and Rosalie finished off the row. Rosalie sat directly behind Brady, who was turned in his chair so his body was facing my direction so that he could communicate with the other people on the squad—I only knew Seth, who was currently dating Jacob, Kim, Alice, and Collin. The other girls, and the one other guy, were just nameless faces to me. Everyone else in the other rows were doing their own thing while the football guys and the cheer team socialized within their own cliques.

"Babe, c'mere!" Jacob called out, causing me to lift my head again and watch as Seth stood with a smile from his chair—only one away from Brady's mind you—and walk to stand on the other side of our table, pressed between the edge of it and the people in front of us' chairs.

"What's up babe?" He asked, his medium pitched, yet soft and gentle voice asked.

"Hey, what's up with B? Is he trynna get with that Newton kid or what?"

As Brady was made the topic of our conversation, I sat up straight in my chair and looked expectantly at Seth, "No, but Mike was flirting with him this morning and Brady simply went along with it because…well I don't know. But I know for a fact that B doesn't like Mike at all, really. Why?"

Jake simply gave me a small look and smile and that clued Seth in as he let out a small "Aww."

"Fuck you guys." I ground out again as I turned my head just a bit to be able to get Brady in my line of vision but making it seem like I was looking at Jacob.

"You've got it bad, man." Jacob snickered, "Thanks babe…what're you guys giggling about over there?"

"Well, it just so happens that Brady was telling us about Mike when you called me over here." He smiled, "I'll talk to you later, kay babe?"

"Yeah, sure baby."

As we watched Seth walk back to his seat, I noticed Brady looking in our direction—but for my own sake, I'll say he was looking in my direction—with that damn red sucker pressed against his lips as he'd sucked it down to the size of a nickel, a curious look in his eyes. But as they seemed to meet with mine, his nose scrunched up a bit, but the small smile that played on his lips made me think that it was some emotion other than disgust. Then he turned to laugh at something that one of his friends around him at said that was out of earshot for me.

"Rosalie just text me saying she has something to tell you after class." Jacob informed me, pulling my gaze to see him gazing down at his hand by the pocket of his jeans where he held his phone—the classic text during class position—before he showed me his phone, "Says it's about you-know-who."

With a blush, I had to wonder: _Were they…were they talking about me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Short? Yes. Hahaha, but as it goes with all my stories, the first chapter is just a sort of…introduction or test-run, really. Aha, so yeah, lemme know what you thought in a review! Hahaha I actually really don't have a clue as to your guys' reaction will be to this…but I have to say that I like this idea a lot! So lemme know what's going on in your mind with this.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	2. Sour Apple

**Lollipop Luxury**

**A/N: Yay, you guys seemed to really like this so here I am with another chapter! Aha, I hope you guys like this one as much as you did the first chapter! Haha, and **_**thank you so much to all the reviewers and the people who alerted this or added this to their favorites!**__**Hahaha, I really do appreciate it! **_**But yes, so please enjoy! And I forgot to mention that the main title of this story is a Jeffree Star song…because J-Star is fucking fierce. Hahaha, enjoy! And thank you so much to my assistant/best friend Caroline! Aha, yeah I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight things…whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sour Apple<strong>

"God damn-it, Meraz!" Coach exclaimed with exasperation as he stomped over to where I stood at the twenty yard line.

I really couldn't blame him for getting frustrated with me. My head really wasn't on catching the passes that Jake was throwing, _shit_; my mind wasn't even on football at all. I guess that would be the reason for having only caught one of the five balls I'd been supposed to catch.

"The hell is wrong with you today, huh boy?"

Well shit, what the fuck am I supposed to say to him? _Oh sorry Coach, I just can't focus on football right now because I keep thinking about burying myself balls-deep in a certain cheerleader._ Yeah, fuck that, I'll settle for a shrug and a, "I don't know Coach."

He grabbed my helmet and pulled my face forward to look him in the eyes, "Don't gimmie that shit, Meraz. I've seen you looking at the damn cheerleaders every chance you get—including after every missed pass."

Damn, I might be able to act stupid with him, but one thing none of us did was lie to Coach. If he caught us doing something and called us out on it, we didn't deny it when it was the truth; we all respect him too much to do that.

So at my silence, he shoved my away the same way he'd pulled me close and pointed to a bench on the sidelines—right by where the cheer team was stretching as they'd simply spent the first twenty minutes of their practice talking, finishing whatever food they'd bought before coming to practice, or even watching us do our shit on the field, "You wanna waste our practice staring at people waving their arms around and shouting, you can warm the bench today."

"What? No, Coach, you can't be serious!" I asked after practically ripping my helmet off of my head. "You can't bench me during practice! We have a game in a few days!"

To this he simply turned his head and shouted over his shoulder, "Newton! Get your ass on the field!" Then he turned to fully face me again, but the only thing I could pay any attention to was Mike fucking Newton pulling on his helmet as he ran out to stand with the other first-string guys who were waiting for Coach to be done with me. "You have somewhere to be Meraz."

The slight edge in his tone and the way his eyes were slightly narrowed was like his way of challenging me to say something other than the small, "Yes sir" that I let out before turning and stomping my way to that damn bench. Once I was there though, I couldn't help but throw my helmet in frustration as I watched the guys get in position to run a play.

"Mother fucker." I snarled as I watched Newton run to catch the ball—which he missed, much to my happiness.

_First I see his ass flirting with Brady, and now he's taking my spot on the field. Fuck, if I didn't have something against the fucker before, I sure as shit did now._ I was fuming alone on the damn bench, just watching them run play after play—consisting of both running and passing—just silently wishing that Newton would fall and break his leg…a sprain at least. Hell, I was just trying to think about anything other than the fact that Brady was right there, bending over to touch his toes, his ass in perfect view as those damn short practice shorts he wore stretched tight over the firm globes of flesh. _Damn! _I was looking. _Okay Paul, focus on the plays, focus on how shitty Newton is playing, focus on…damn, he really has another sucker in his mouth, huh?_ My eyes were diverted as I watched that damn green circle-on-a-stick being slipped into his mouth by his teammate…if that's what you call a fellow cheerleader…fuck if I knew what the hell they called each other. _Oh…it wasn't his sucker…that's why that girl had to stick it in his mouth. _I thought to myself as I watched the same girl push the green thing into her own mouth. _They share candy! They just—wait…what is Seth…ohh…wow, that's visual._ I went on as I noticed Brady lying on his back, Seth kneeling between his legs as he lift one to hug it to his chest as he pressed forward, leaning his body over Brady's. _What kind of stretch is that! That's not stretching!_ I took in Brady's face, and inwardly groaned as I added the mental image of him with his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip, with his hands thrown carelessly over his head into my memory. _Alright, that's not stretching; I refuse to believe that a facial expression such as that one can be brought upon by stretching. But hell, I wasn't complaining_. Hell, I was on the verge of going over there to volunteer myself to help him out with the other leg, but quickly squashed that idea with a mental fist. It's bad enough I'm half-hard, but having a full on stiff dick while wearing a cup would just be…painful.

_So, no more looking over there, just time to focus on the game, _I told myself as I turned my attention back to the field where the offensive team was in a huddle as Jacob explained the next play to the team while the defensive team was just breaking from their own huddle and lining up at whatever yard line they were on. _I can do this…just focus on the plays. Focus on the plays. Focus on the fucking plays Paul!_

After maybe ten or fifteen minutes of watching the plays—mentally telling myself not to look anywhere else but where the ball was, and not anywhere else—my helmet was held in front of my line of vision, blocking me from seeing the field. I looked up to see who was holding it, and nearly swallowed my tongue when I saw Brady's smiling face.

"I think you might've lost this." He chuckled as he took a seat next to me on the bench after I took the helmet from him and placed it down on the other side of me, "So, why are you warming the bench while Mikey is running plays? I thought you were first string?"

_Mikey…Mikey…MIKEY! Newton has a damn nickname? _"Um, Coach thought I was distracted so…yeah."

"Ah, I see." He said with a nod as we watched the team run plays.

Having him sitting right next to me had me thinking about what Rosalie had told me earlier today about what she had been talking about with Brady, Alice, and Seth.

"_Alright," she had began, walking next to me down the crowded hallways, Emmett on her other side, "so we were just playing truth or dare right, for fun, ya know. Well, when it was Brady's turn, he chose truth, and so I asked if he thought you were attractive or not, and he said yes. Well, when it was his turn again and he chose truth, Emmett asked if he could see himself being in a relationship with Sam, Jared, Jacob, or you. Well, Brady said no to Sam right away, and said no to Jay since he's been trying to flip a bitch to be with Kim for a bit now, and Jacob he passed up because he'd already given Seth his sloppy seconds—don't tell Seth he said that—but then it came to you…and he said yes. So, now all you have to do is sweep him off his feet and you two will be set!" She announced, as if it were that easy._

Well, she really did make it seem so easy, but I knew it wasn't. Brady had nearly every gay guy at our school wanting him, and then some from other schools in our district. I was just one guy, a guy that he'd already shot down. It's like my chances were just dwindling by the second, and I didn't know what to do to pick 'em back up.

"Hey, Paul, I think your coach is rounding everyone up; you better head on over there." He informed me as he stood, both managing to pull myself from my pity-party and pull me to my own feet. "I'll see ya around…hey; we should hang out soon…like maybe after we're done with practice?"

A wide smile curved my lips and brightened my whole face, "Yeah, I'm down."

To that he began walking slowly backwards towards the rest of the cheer-team as they sat on the grass, "Promise?"

"Promise."

And then he was off, but I was already jogging back to join the team as they sat forming a semi-circle in front of Coach. He was telling us that he wanted us to form groups of five to do relay races from end-zone to end-zone—winning team gets to skip the remainder of practice while everyone else stays behind to condition.

Emmett, Jared, Sam, Jacob, and I quickly formed a group and piled our shoulder pads and helmets in a small pile, leaving our torsos completely bare—most of the other guys did the same, but some wore shirts under their pads so not everyone was bare. Regardless, as we lined up at the zero-yard line at one end of the field—each group in a row of five—we had caught the attention of the cheerleaders.

They all stopped what they were doing—be it talking, eating again, or actually practicing routines—to watch us, and even let out a few cat calls to show they liked what they saw. After coach blew the whistle to start the race, Jared was off and the remaining four of our group knew that it was basically a done deal since he was pretty quick. When it was my turn up to run after Jared, Sam, and Emmett, I looked to my right and noticed Mike waiting to set off a few rows down.

See, before that, I was perfectly laid back about the whole thing; feeling secure and confident in our victory. But now, after seeing him waiting to run, it became personal. There was no fucking way I was going to let Newton beat me, not that I ever thought he could. But really, Brady was watching and now was my chance to…show off in a way, I guess.

As Emmett came running past me, I burst off without a second glance back to see if Newton had started yet. All I wanted to do was focus on my breathing and my footing as to make sure I didn't trip. By the time I was done, my chest was on fire and my legs had the beginnings of that nice burn that comes along with a good workout. I looked back out to the field and watched as Jacob's back got further and further away and noticed Newton barely coming up on the twenty yard line. _Slow assed mother fucker_.

"We're so fuckin' outta here." Sam grinned victoriously as fell back to lie on the grass.

To this we all nodded and agreed with him, and then I turned to look to the cheerleaders as they all still watched us—or maybe it was more like, undressing us with their eyes. But I was just looking for Brady, and I found him standing with Rosalie and Seth flanking him. Seth's eyes were on Jake as he ran, and Rosalie was laughing at something Brady had said but was making eyes with her boyfriend too. Brady and I made eye contact and I smiled wide as he gave me a wave and shouted, "Good job, Paul!"

My cheeks began burning however when the Jay, Sam, and Em all gave small cat calls and words of encouragement that only embarrassed me more. As Jacob rounded in, Coach stayed true to his word and dismissed us, but not before telling me, "Figure out what's going on in your head before next practice, Meraz; understand me boy?"

I answered with a curt, "Yes, sir," as I picked up my helmet and pads and began carrying them before they were taken from my by Jake and Emmett.

"Go talk to B!" Jacob said as Sam came up from behind to shove me towards the cheerleaders as they went through their routines on the dirt track that outlined the field. "We'll shove this shit in your locker, man." He announced as they walked off.

I slowly made my way to stand a good ten to fifteen feet away from where they were practicing, crossing my arms over my bare chest and smirking as I watched Brady move his arms around and smile as he called out the cheers. Once they were done, Brady looked my way and smiled as he excused himself to slowly make his way over to me.

"Nice outfit." He said with a smirk as he stood in front of me.

I looked down at my football pants, they were pretty tight, white, and had a bulge in the front from the cup and as for shoes, I was still wearing my cleats, "Thanks; you don't look to bad yourself." I said with a chuckle as I noted his formfitting baby blue v-neck with slight sweat stains around the collar of it, and his black shorts that were a good inch and a half above his knees.

"Why, thank you sir." He said with a small laugh of his own, "Well, I guess we'll take a rain check huh?"

"What? No." I jumped at that a bit too eagerly, and the amused glint in his eyes told me he thought so too, "I was just gonna come over here and say, I'm gonna head home to shower and change then I'll be back to pick you up. You guys finish up in like an hour right?"

"Forty-five minutes." He corrected with a shrug, "Alright then, so I'll see you then. I have your number too, so if something changes I'll call."

With a smirk I asked, "Promise?"

He simply chuckled before standing on his tip-toes, and also pulling my face down a bit with his hands, to place a quick kiss on my lips before he began moving away just as he had before, "There, I sealed it with a kiss."

As he got back into the cheer routines, my mind was totally blank. Even as I walked into the locker room and to my locker where the guys were still changing—which they all stopped to ask me questions like…

"Dude, what happened?" Emmett asked and was followed by Jared who asked, "Paul, man, did you ask him out?"

Sam and Jacob both seemed to want to know, "Did you do something or did you bitch out again?"

My mind was still blank, thoughts trying to form, words trying to slip out to answer all their questions but only one thing came to mind.

"He kissed me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Hahaha, now, I want to know, do you guys think the kiss was too much or what? Hahaha, how do ya'll feel about this story so far? Is it still good? Would you guys be interested in another chapter or no? aha let me know! Hahaha and you know, you guys should really go check out ReluctantOptimist and all his stories because they're really good, especially that collab I did with him: **_**Lifeguard On Duty**_**! Hahaha okay, so review please!**

_**With Love,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	3. Sour Apple II

**Lollipop Luxury**

**A/N: WHOOOP! Update! Aha enjoy! I guess that's all I have to say…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Sour Apple II<strong>

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Dammit, Paul! Breathe!_

I kept repeating the words in my head as I watched from the bleachers as Newton and Brady were flirting _again_! Damn, Newton's chances of getting through the next party I see him at without getting his ass beat are just dwindling and he doesn't even know it. I don't know why I was getting pissed, it's not like Brady was _mine_—even if I thought he should be—but maybe it's just some personal grudge I had against Newton. Because really, all of my animosity was directed towards him—_maybe it's his face. Yeah, it's probably just his face that pisses me off._

"It's nothing to worry about." Rosalie Hale's voice cut through my thoughts and I turned to look at her as she sat next to me on the bleachers, legs crossed with her chin on her palm, and her blond hair tied with a ribbon and flowing in the cooling breeze. "Brady made it clear that he was only humoring Michael in his attempts to spit his game. Just worry about what you two are gonna be up to when you're alone."

"Yeah, man! Stop stressin' the little shit and worry about _your_ game!" Emmett spoke up from the other side of Rosalie, leaning back casually to rest his shoulders on the row behind us.

"I mean, honestly, even if he was into Mike; you're way better looking than him." Rosalie added, "And Brady has a tendency to attract the crème de la crème if you know what I mean."

Yeah, I did know what she meant; Brady could get the best looking guy if he wanted him, if he wanted a guy with money, he'd have him. Simple as that. Does this mean that he gets with everyone that propositions him, but he certainly does have the options in his pocket if he ever wanted them. _Damn, if my ego wasn't already low enough that thought sure as hell did the trick._ I thought to myself bitterly as I watched Newton hug Brady before walking away—towards the locker rooms I assumed.

Standing up from my seat on the bleachers, I took off my leather bomber jacket and handed it to Rosalie, "Hold this for me, yeah? I'll be back."

"Whoa, man, hold up; where're you going?" Emmett asked as he jumped up and began following me as I bound down the steps of the bleachers and towards to entrance tunnel to the locker rooms. "Whoa, Paul, are you really gonna-"

He trailed off as I stepped up behind Newton as he walked at a leisurely pace, gripping him by the shoulder pads and slamming his front against the cold walls.

"Paul, Emmett, wh-what the fuck!" He shouted as he struggled as I pushed the side of his face into the wall as well.

"Look, you little fucker, I'm gonna tell you this shit one time so pay attention. Back the fuck off of Brady, understand?"

"And what the fuck are you gonna do if I don't?" He spat back at me.

"I'll-" I cut myself off when I felt Emmett tug on my shoulder.

"Paul, bro, let's go. If Coach comes out here and sees this shit, we'll all get suspended from the next game." At his words I gave Newton one last shove before backing off and letting Emmett turn my body to walk back to his girlfriend, "Look, if you don't back off, Paul won't be your only problem." And then he was with me, patting my back, telling me to breathe and calm down.

My fists were clenched tightly, nails digging into my own palm; _shit_, I wanted to punch somebody so fucking bad!

"Hey," My eyes snapped up from my feet to look at Brady as he sat next to Rosalie in the bleachers, dressing in a pair of dark khaki shorts and a neon red polo that matched his red Chuck Taylors, "is everything alright? You look kinda…"

"Everything is fine." I ground out, feeling even more irritated than before my altercation not even minutes before this moment, "Just, grab my jacket and let's go, yeah?"

"Sure." He agreed quietly, picking up my jacket from the bench seat and then grabbing his folder and what looked like a math book. "I'll talk to you later Rosie!"

"Have fun, hun!" She gave a small wave, and winked in my direction as Brady descended the steps and Emmett waited at the foot of them for Rosalie as she too stood and walked down.

"Later Em, bye Rose!" I called out as Brady stood next to me. They both gave me big smiles and mouthed 'good luck' to which I simply rolled my eyes and turned to begin the walk to my car with Brady. I was feeling a bit carefree at the moment so I just draped my arm over his shoulders as we walked, not really caring about anything, simply trying to get over my irritable state.

I finally smiled, however, when Brady kind of cuddled into my side as we slowly made our way to the black Altima I'd gotten as a present from my dad for passing my driving test.

Once we were finally settled into my car, Brady tried handing me my jacket, but I simply tossed it into the back seat—I was really over trying to look good right now, so my white v-neck and dark blue jeans would have to do. I wasn't even sure if this little kick-it session was a good idea considering my mood. But really, when would I get another chance to be alone with Brady.

"Hey, if you don't wanna hang out today you can just-"

"Nah, don't even worry about it! Some shit just went down before we left and now it's just kinda…on my mind." I explained, "It's not you, I was looking forward to this, I promise."

He gave a small smile, "Alright then, well do you mind if we go to get something to eat, I'm starving!" He asked, rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

"Yeah, no problem." I smiled back as I began backing out of my space, "Anywhere in particular you had in mind?"

"Actually, yeah."

The drive was calm, and conversation flowed easily as we switched topics from his practice to why we hated or loved the song that was playing on the radio.

When we finally arrived at the burger joint that he had wanted to go to, I was feeling anxious to keep things rolling. And when we got out of the car and began walking to the entrance, he latched onto my arm and walked close to my side again. This was going great and things were only just beginning; this was just the extra boost my ego needed after the past few days.

As we took a booth and ordered our drinks, I couldn't stop smiling as he continued telling me all the cheerleader gossip—which mostly included a bunch of girls that I didn't know, but I didn't say anything as I simply sat listening to him talk animatedly about this or that.

Once the gossip had died down he looked at me with a small grin and folded his hands on the table, "Alright, I can't keep this to myself any longer. I've got to tell you something."

I nibbled my bottom lip anxiously before looking at him with a playful glare, "And what exactly do you need to tell me?"

"I have an ulterior motive for inviting you to hang out today." He announced, his grin widening just a fraction, and my hopes for his confession for him having feelings for me too rose just the same, "I have a friend that I think would be so great for you!"

_And just like that, my hopes were dashed and my ego deflated._

"His name is Nahuel, but we call him Nate, and he's Brazilian!"

Brady continued talking but with every word he used to describe this Nate character, I found myself slumping a bit more and more in my booth.

"Oh, there they are now!" His words had my eyes snapping up from my soda to see his smiling face as he waved at somebody.

"_They_?"

"Yeah, Nate and my boyfriend." He answered with a smile just as I saw a boy come up to the table to hug Brady.

When he pulled away, I looked him over. He looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, about our age, and had this tanned skin that sort of reminded me of Brady's but his was just a tad darker than his. Nate had black hair that was cut so he could style it with a nice little wave in the front while the rest was short. His dark, almost black eyes twinkled with excitement as he and Brady talked animatedly. His facial features were just a bit more rougher as opposed to Brady's softer ones, and his body looked to be the same build as Brady's if not a tad thicker.

"Ugh, good fucking luck with that asshole Nate."

My eyes moved to find the owner of the slightly deep baritone and quickly narrowed when I saw _Embry fucking Call _standing by Nahuel.

"Babe, don't be mean! You promised to be nice!"

_Babe…fuck me up the ass with a spiked bat…Brady is with Embry. Fuck_, if my ego and hope weren't both completely gone before that…they were history as soon as the word _Babe_ came from Brady's lips.

Embry and I had never gotten along—just as he or his teammates of his school's football team didn't get along with the rest of the people on my team; well, the first string players anyway. We had gotten into fights at more than one of the games we played against them; always at their instigation of course. But really, the fact that this asshole was dating Brady just…_fuck_, I just felt like a fucking idiot right now.

The rest of the meal was _awkward_, well for me at least. Nate went on trying to communicate with me, and I had enough courtesy not to ignore him; I knew all the right times to nod, smile, comment, or laugh. But really, my eyes kept drifting back to Embry and Brady. I noticed Embry on his phone a lot, and when Brady tried to scoot closer to his boyfriend, he got scolded and pushed away. I had a hard time controlling my anger, especially since I'd already let it show once today, but I managed to keep myself in check and pay attention to Nate—or at least, as much as possible.

When all was said and done, bill paid, Embry and I having split it, I rushed to get out; giving Nahuel a strange hug and a cheek kiss, while I barely gave Brady or Embry a passing nod before I was in my car driving away.

I was in pain, not physically, but emotionally—I was hurting. But I knew what I had to do, even as I stopped at a light and checked my phone to see five messages—Rosalie, Emmett, Jake, Jared, and Sam—all asking me how things were going and to tell them all the details. I waited until I was parked in my driveway before replying to them all:

_I'm fucking over that._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOH! Aha, how shocking! Ahaha, I had a long debate in my mind about how I wanted this chapter to go and realized that I could make things more interesting if I threw Embry in here with this role. Aha, and I know things have been short, but the next one will be longer, promise! Hahaha, so what do you think of this now? What do you think will happen next? What do y'all wanna see happen next? Hahaha lemme know in a review!**

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	4. Grape

**Lollipop Luxury**

_**Thanks to all those that reviewed, alerted, and added this to their favorites!**_

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Grape<strong>

We were at an after-game party at one of the cheerleaders' house, and things were going good. We had won the game, I was hanging with the team in the backyard by the pool, and I even had a nice buzz going. Of course, I knew I couldn't get too drunk since I had to drive home later, but for now it was all good.

It had been a few days since the disaster with Brady, and since then I haven't spoken to him, have tried not to look at him as I used to, and did my best to keep all thoughts of him out of mind. I only spoke of that day once to explain to the five people that knew all about my infatuation exactly what had happened. Since then, I'd been trying my best to move on—but I knew that it would take longer than a few days for me to get over Brady. Especially when I see him every day in school and sometimes on the weekends at parties and all that kinda shit. My mind would always fill with doubts when I'd see him smiling or laughing, but in all honesty, the doubts only made me depressed. And so I tried not to swell on 'em for too long.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Alice Cullen, a cheerleader, suggested as she ran past my little group as she held up an empty vodka bottle as if it were a treasure.

Most of the guys around me groaned—myself included—because we all knew that when the cheerleaders wanted to play spin the bottle, you either left the party or played spin the bottle. And judging by the way that Emmett grabbed my wrist in a death grip to pull me along with him as Rosalie dragged him along; I'd say that I was one of the people that would be staying to play.

When all was said and done—meaning after the party cleared out with murmurs of an after-the-after-party-party at someone else's house—there was a good amount of people sitting in a circle with the empty bottle in the center. It was mostly girls, both cheer and non-cheer, which left the guys feeling confident about kissing a pretty girl, while Jacob, Seth, Sam and I could really care less about who we kissed. _Well, I can't really say that; there is _one_ person that I'd rather not kiss_. I thought as I looked anywhere but directly across the circle from me as Brady sat there, his laugh ringing clear over the low music that filled the background and the low murmurs of people's excited conversations.

The game flowed easily after Alice took the first spin, having to kiss another girl that I didn't know and which elicited some excited howls from the guys in the group. Some kisses were clean, soft, and quick; while others were drunk, sloppy, and lasted longer than needed, really. Some kisses earned loud _ooh_'s and _ah_'s from the others, while others just brought silence. Much to my pleasure, the bottle seemed to be simply inching past me to land on Jacob or Sam—much to their dismay—as they sat on my sides. Maybe this was just the universe giving me a break from all of the…_bad_ that's been going on around me—especially the bad that was sitting across from me, staring at me every now and then…not that I was paying attention or anything.

_Alright, let's just say that I had been paying attention to him…I did say that getting over him wouldn't be easy, right? _I reasoned with myself mentally as Newton spun the bottle. _Wait, why the fuck is Newton here?_

"I call a re-spin." Rosalie announced, disdain and disgust clear in her voice as the bottle pointed to her.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm letting _him_ kiss Rose." Emmett agreed, slinging a possessive arm around her shoulders.

"Ugh, you guys are so silly." Alice said with a giggle, "So, we'll skip Mike; simple as that."

Under everyone's small snickers and small jokes about the situation, Newton mumbled, "Fuckin' bitch." But luckily for him, neither Emmett nor Rosalie seemed to have heard the statement.

"You okay man?"

I turned to look at Sam, who was already looking at me with a serious expression, "Huh?" I asked, my comprehension seeming to have slipped from me.

"Hmm…I'm pretty sure your cut-off for the night, Paul." He said with a nod, "You're swaying a little, your eyes are kinda glossy, and you were just giggling for no reason."

My eyebrows pulled together at that. Did he really think I was drunk? "I've only had like, three drinks!"

"Yeah, but its Jungle Juice, man; that shit will sneak up on you and knock you on your ass like it's nothing."

"Oh, okay then." Now I believed him. Jungle Juice was made to make it seem like nothing was gonna happen, and makes you drink more and more thinking that you're all good; and then _bam!_ That shit hits you. If I'd have known that's what the drink was, I'd have stopped at one.

Then a collected "Oooh!" and Jake's exclaimed, "Fuckin' finally!" pulled our attention back to the bottle to see it pointed directly at me.

I didn't know who'd spun it, but judging by the slightly awkward expressions on Rosalie, Jared, and Emmett's faces, I could only guess who it was.

Looking towards Brady, I saw him sitting with an expectant smile on his face as he shrugged, "Guess it's you and me, huh?"

I watched silently as he leaned forward onto his hands, but once he reached the center of the circle I shook my head, "Nah, fuck that." Standing and brushing nothing in particular off my jeans, "I don't think Embry would like me kissing his boyfriend." And then I was on my way out of the room with a small, "I'll be back."

Man, even though I was kinda drunk, I knew that what I'd done was fucked up. I just turned my back on him in front of everyone else in the room. And if people didn't know about his relationship, then they sure as shit did now. But really, what was he expecting? For me to just meet him in the middle and kiss him as if I didn't know he belonged to someone else? Fuck that. I might not like Embry, but I wasn't gonna go and mac-down on his boyfriend behind his back, knowing full well that we'd both been drinking.

I was still kinda fuming from my mental rant when I entered the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge for something to snack on to help me sober up before I decided to head home.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I turned to see Brady standing in the entranceway of the kitchen, hands on his hips and a hurt expression dimming the usually happy light in his eyes, but I decided to turn my back to him again before my will broke and I went back to my old ways of groveling to him in hopes of getting a chance to be with him.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I shrugged nonchalantly as a box of Drumsticks caught my eye in the freezer.

"Don't turn your back to me when I'm trying to talk to you! And don't act like you weren't a total asshole to me back there or that you haven't been ignoring me whenever you see me around!"

"Don't know what you want me to say." I shrugged again, leaving the Drumsticks alone and closing the freezer door before turning around to lean back on the fridge.

"Tell me what I did to make you so mad." He was practically begging, as he stepped closer to me, leaving maybe ten to twelve inches between us. "One day, we're laughing together, and hanging out…and the next you're acting like I don't exist!"

"You really wanna know?" I snapped arms crossing over my chest as it heaved with my heavy breathing. I don't know why I was getting mad, but I was…and when I was mad, I was brutally honest. "I've been trying to get your attention and show you how good we could be together, and the one time that I actually think I've done enough, the one time that you're hanging all over me, the one day I think you're gonna give me a chance, you end up trying to hook me up with a friend while you eat and giggle with your boyfriend—who was fucking _ignoring you_, by the way—across the fucking table from me! All the while, I've been nothing but kind and caring to you; but no, you want to be with the one that fuckin' _ignores _you? The fuck am I supposed to react to that B? Tell me please, because if you have another idea as opposed to-mmph!"

My rant was cut off as Brady crashed his body into mine, reached up to lower my head to his before crashing our lips together.

They molded together almost instantly, and moved slowly together, trying to gain some recognition of the others' lips. My hands moved to grip his hips as our lips locked, but all too soon, he pulled away to take in deep breaths and to take a step back from me; but he was still close enough for my hands to remain where they were.

"I-I don't know right now Paul. I just…can we just be friends tonight so I can think about this. Please?" He asked, silently searching his eyes as I was his.

Finding nothing but sincere hopefulness and a pleading gloss that I wasn't sure I liked, my lips formed a tight line as I gave a curt nod.

"Thank you." He gave a small smile before leaning up to kiss my cheek softly.

He moved away from me then to go to the punch bowl that was still halfway filled—after who-knows how many refills—and got two plastic red cups to fill with the pink liquid. He brought them back to me, as I hadn't moved from my spot, and handed me one with the same small smile from before, "One more drink for the night?"

There was a small voice in the back of my mind telling me to say no, and to consider the fact that I had to drive home, but the rest of my mind won the argument as I took the drink with a smirk and said, "Just one."

* * *

><p>My head was pounding as I let out a low groan while consciousness slowly crept throughout my mind. I brought one hand up to hold my head while the other remained shoved under the unusually heavy pillow. Cautiously, I let my eyes open and let out a relieved sigh as I took in the view of a light blue ceiling.<p>

_My ceiling isn't blue,_ I thought vaguely to myself before looking down at myself to see I had all my clothes on—save for my socks and shoes—expect the button fly of my jeans were undone and spread open as my cock lay flaccid in the air, briefs tucked under my equally exposed sack.

"The fuck…" I mumbled quietly as I caught sight of a cum-filled-condom lying on the bed next to my thigh, and not but an inch past that was an ass—a fucking _nice_ ass exposed as the person's jeans and underwear were pushed down to mid-thigh. Looking up, I saw the back of the guy's head as it rest on the pillows that my arm was under. _That explains the heavy pillow_, I concluded before my eyebrows furrowed, _holy shit, did I fuck this guy last night? _After trying to remember fucking someone last night I thought, _Fuck, I don't even remember most of last night!_

Letting my eyes roam back down to his ass I thought again, _How could I not remember that ass?_

Taking in and holding my breath, I slowly inched my upper body closer to the guy to lean over to catch a glimpse of his face and _fuck_ if my breath didn't all rush out as soon as I caught a glimpse of who it was.

"Brady?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ahaha, good? Continue worthy? What's on your mind at this point? Hahaha, the next thing I'm gonna be working on is When You Least Expect it! Hahaha and I'm sorry y'all had to wait so long for this! Aha, but anyways! I have a question! I've been burning to write a story based on the song "I'm Into You" by the fabulous and fierce Ms. Jennifer Lopez! So, if you have any ideas for that, then lemme know what you've got! Haha, and check out my other two new thingies, **_**Plus One**_**, which is also Brady and Paul and, **_**Sugar and Spice, **_**which is Paul and Embry aha alright! So, review!**_

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	5. Grape II

**Lollipop Luxury**

_**A/N: FINALLY, RIGHT? Aha, sorry 'bout that! Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Grape II<strong>

Have you ever had bad sex?

It's awfully boring and uncomfortable. I mean, not to say that sex with Embry Call was always bad; in fact, it had been pretty good up until recently. Well, until I had sex with Paul if you wanted to be specific—and building on that note of specificity, since I had sex with Paul Meraz twice.

I brought my hands up to curl into Embry's hair and press his face into the crook of my neck, encouraging him to kiss, lick, nip at it—fuck, at this point, he could bite it, as long as I got some sort of sensation. He just wasn't hitting it this time. I tried shifting my hips up a bit to give him a better shot at hitting my prostate, but nope, nothing. I tried reaching down to at least jack myself off to keep the pretense of my pleasure going, but his body was just flat on mine as he pumped into me. My dick had gone from hard as rock, to half-hard, to almost hard and finally to where it was now: soft. Honestly, I was just lying here trying to squeeze my muscles tighter to try and get him off faster.

I don't even think he'd noticed that I'd been throwing unenthusiastic moans and groans at him to keep the appearance of arousal going even though the soft cock between us was proof enough that that wasn't the case. Then again, I suppose that was always an issue that I would have with Embry; he was good looking, popular, knew how to use his swag; but he was so damn inattentive. He was a sort of selfish lover in the sense that he really didn't reciprocate the things I did for him; like a sixty-nine was just not gonna happen with him. And before the other day, it really didn't bother me much; up until my night with Paul, I had grown accustomed to Embry's way in the past month that we've been together.

With a frustrated huff, I dropped my head back on the pillow as Embry pulled out and began shifting my body around; all the while, my mind wandered back to that morning I woke up in that bed next to Paul after the party…

_**The Other Morning…**_

_We'd left Ali's house after he spent a good ten or twenty minutes apologizing and fretting over the fact that he'd promised to give me time to work things out on my own and then obviously crossed a line by having sex with me. Me being…well, being me, I simply shrugged and noted, "At least we used a condom."_

_The thought of having sex with Paul Meraz was not unappealing at all. He'd confessed that he wanted to be with me, was a nice guy, sexy as sin with his ruggedly handsome features and built body, and not to mention totally caring if the way he'd offered to carry my hung-over ass out to his car. During the drive, we filled the silence with idle chit chat about the party last night—or at least the parts we remembered—while at the same time avoiding the touchy subject of our obvious sexual encounter. I wasn't going to lie if he asked me; I would tell him that I honestly didn't remember. Whether or not I'd let it slip that I loved waking up with his big warm body next to mine sent my insides aflutter and my cheeks ablaze with the sense of safety and importance that it brought to me. All very calming and charming, but also extremely confusing; so much so that I didn't know what to make of the situation. Was this a blessing? Was this what I'd been waiting for to happen all those times I'd thought of Paul in the past? Or was this something that should've been avoided to avoid the most likely inevitable heartache that would happen when he realized he didn't really like me, but rather he liked the _idea _of being with me like so many others before him?_

_What I needed to do was work things out now so that I can find out exactly what I should do about all of this._

"_Paul I think we should talk about what happened." I'd stated simply, staring out the passenger window of his car to avoid his gaze._

"_I know…" He murmured, low, husky, like he'd been hoping we'd be able to avoid dealing with the situation. "You mind going to my place?"_

"_Nope, not at all."_

_So we went. But what I wasn't expecting was that one dark, lustful look from Paul two minutes into the conversation would push me to be truly wanton and all-around horny. I'd quickly curled my fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth down to slant over mine. Now that I was fully sober, albeit a little groggy, I could really say that Paul was one of those people that just _knew_ how to kiss someone—like serious breathtaking, toe-curling, cock-throbbing, orgasmic kissing. One thing led to another and I was straddling his lap, shirt discarded, Paul's lips attacking my neck and collarbone while one hand was up tweaking my pebbled nipples as the other slid down into the back of my unzipped jeans to cup my bare ass. Before I knew it, I was panting, writhing in his lap, and grinding against his sculpted body as he ran his nails along the flesh at the nape of my neck while he pressed one dry digit against my entrance as if it were a button._

_I couldn't help but moan loudly, encouraging his ministrations and hopefully giving my consent for so much more._

"_I've wanted you for so fucking long, baby; I need you now." His fingers left my neck to take hold of my hand to press it down against the thick bulging erection in his jeans; a faint throb felt through the denim and lord knows if that was just my feverish imagination having it's wicked way with my mind or if it was real. "Can I fuck you baby? Can I claim this ass as mine, baby? Can I pound you so hard that you'll see stars…" he stopped to nip extra rough at one of my pebbled nipples before groaning, "baby?"_

_I__couldn__'__t__respond.__I__mean,__seriously__how__does__someone__respond__to__something__like__that?__I__wasn__'__t__sure__if__a__simple_YES, DO IT _would__suffice._

"_Oh God, Paul…" I'd managed to groan out breathlessly, feeling myself teetering on the brink of orgasm and wanting so badly to just have him throw me over the edge again and again and again._

"_What?"_

_The change in his voice, as well as the halt in every ministration, confused the shit out of me since I don't remember it happening like that._

"_Did you just say some other guy's name while I'm fucking you?"_

My eyes snapped open at the curse to find Embry's face above me—definitely not Paul—looking rather angry too, might I add.

"Uhm…" I tried to bide my time by feigning ignorance.

Really though, what was there to say? _Yeah,__you__'__re__just__not__doing__it__for__me__today__so__I__fantasized__about__when__I__slept__with__the__guy__you__hate__and__moaned__his__name__—_yeah, thanks, but no.

Fortunately, depending on how you look at the situation—Embry just pulled out and got off of me to start pacing around his room. If I could've rewound things back a bit so that I could've maybe waiting till we were at my house to let the "Paul" bomb slip, I'd have preferred it. But I'd already procrastinated enough and knew that it was wrong to keep Paul waiting; so no time like the present to break things of with Embry right?

Sitting up, feeling awfully vulnerable being naked right at that moment, "I should explain."

"Yeah, you're damn right you should fucking explain!" He was shouting, which I found to be ridiculous; I mean we've only been together for like a month.

"Alright, in that case I'll just get straight to it and say that I had sex with him and I think we should break up because it's just not working." There. He wants to yell then I won't waste time being nice about it.

Then I saw it; that small twitch that in his left eye. I'd seen it twice before in the past month, and it had my stomach dropping and my fists clenching the sheet beneath me. If he was mad before, then he was beyond pissed now.

"You cheated on me."

It wasn't a question, I knew, but still I felt obligated to say, "Yes."

Then I just felt the vaguely familiar stinging in my cheek and a bit in my eye. I'd kind of known it was going to happen, but the suddenness of the smack had simply caught me off guard leaving me with no time to brace myself for it. My eyes watered with pain and surprise as I felt a small, thin, trickle of warmth move down my chin. It was then that I realized I'd bitten down on my bottom lip and cut it with my teeth. I was clenching the sheets so tightly that my knuckles were white and gave of a slight tremble.

I eyed him warily, with watered eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed next to my thighs and held back the urge to flinch as he reached out to swipe the blood from my chin with the pad of his thumb.

"You do realize that this is your fault, right? That you've brought this on yourself?"

It was eerie how calm his voice and expression was. As if he hadn't just slapped me in the face.

"And now, I'm going to have to dump you because I can't be in a relationship with someone that's worthless, disgusting, and just trashy like you are. It would be embarrassing for me, really. I mean, what do you think people would say if word got out that my boyfriend got fucked by that Meraz fucker?" It looked as though he was about to say something, but paused before a slow smirk curved his features, "Did you think he actually cared about you? Is that what he told you? That he wanted to be with you, that all you had to do was get rid of me so you two could be together?"

At my stunned silence, he chuckled.

"And you were stupid enough to believe it—not that people actually think you're smart. I just thought that maybe you'd have had more sense to see that he's using you to get to me. We don't like each other, as you know, and so the chance to steal my boyfriend away was just too good for him to pass up I guess." He shrugged, "Oh well. My fault for thinking I could teach a whore to be anything better than that. But I'm telling you now: Don't come running back to me when you realize that he wants nothing to do with you now that we're not together anymore. As if anyone would want anything to do with a piece of trash like you in the first place." He shook his head on a sigh a stood, "I'm gonna take a shower, and when I come out, you'd better be gone. Understand?"

I couldn't speak, so I simply nodded.

Once his bathroom door was closed I was quick to gather my clothes and pull them on before rushing down the stairs and out of the house, stopping only to grab a napkin to hold to my lip. I honestly had no clue what to do at the moment so I set out on foot to get out of the residential area to some main streets.

My mind once in an uproar and it amazed me how Embry's words had cut right through to the core of me, like he knew exactly what things to say to affect me. It also amazed me to think about what he'd told me about Paul, and how now I was questioning whether or not any of this was even worth the trouble. Should I even tell him that I'd broken things off with Embry or should I just step away from that situation entirely?

I'd think about it all later, I reasoned as I sat at I bus stop that I knew would get me within walking distance of home. I was too much of a mess at the moment and I don't think that I'd really get anything accomplished now.

Didn't mean I couldn't hurt right now though, did it?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I know what you're thinking…actually no I don't. Haha, I honestly wasn't planning to have Embry flip a bitch and go all Chris Brown on Brady; it just happened. But it certainly does make nice for a twist and new conflict, eh? Hahaha so! Review and lemme know what you think! I'm off to work on _Sugar & Spice _or _Plus One! _Which one? I don't know. Haha, review!_**

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	6. SKIP

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone!**

**Just move along to the next one! Haha ignore this!  
><strong>

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


	7. Cherry II

**Lollipop Luxury**

**Cherry II**

"It could be worse," Brady muttered to himself as he ran his fingers around the edges of the bruise that'd blossomed on his upper cheek. He was honestly hoping that it wouldn't turn out to be much, but that was wishful thinking he supposed. No matter how much he had told himself that he hadn't been hit that hard, Brady knew that Embry had a heavy hand and a good arm. He didn't make QB of the varsity team with his looks alone.

He'd managed to calm himself down enough before he came home last night; it really wouldn't do to have his uncle and cousin knowing that something had happened. But this, he sighed as he took a step back and looked at the darkened area of his face, there was no hiding. He's say he fell at cheer practice. That's reasonable, right? Right.

With an assertive nod, he left the bathroom and bounded down the stairs.

"Good morning Uncle Garrett." He smiled as he moved behind the large man to hug him, "Where's Peter?" He asked once he noted the absence of his cousin at the dining table

"Off running around somewhere." Garrett Fuller replied, never once taking his eyes off of the cooking bacon in front of him.

Brady smiled and went to grad his backpack from the entry-way closet before calling back, "I'll see you when I get home!"

"Have a good day!" Was the gruff reply he got before the front door closed behind him.

Now, he thought as he zipped up his dark blue track jacket, that was the easy part. School would be a whole other story. He was sure some kind of news had moved from one school to the other. Embry wasn't one to keep a story to himself.

And, as I'd guessed, no sooner had I walked through the entry gates of the school than I'd been gripped in a vice, dragged, and thrown mostly-unceremoniously into the back seat of a car.

"What happened?"

"Is it true?"

"Ohmygosh look at that bruise!"

Seth, Alice, and Rosalie all began talking at once. The two girls in the front and Seth in the back with me. The questions didn't really slow after that, instead, it seemed as though they were more willing to simply rant and rave about the things they'd been told from one of the cheerleaders from Embry's school. It turns out, he'd only told a few of the guys on his team and one of them told his cheerleader girlfriend who told one of the people on our team. An awkward chain of people that suddenly knew about a very personal and embarrassing situation.

So I told them, my three closest friends, what really happened.

"We were having sex, I moaned Paul's name because I realized I wanted to be with him and even went as far as to fantasize about him, and he got mad when I tried dumping him so he slapped me." I shrugged, trying to brush it off as if it didn't have an effect on me, and in truth, it really didn't have all that much of an impact on me. I was startled by the fact that he'd hit me, but it wasn't earth shattering or devastating. My case of domestic violence wasn't that major. "It was one hit, and I'm moving on."

I turned away to look out the window before any of them could throw me any pitying or sympathetic looks.

The parking lot wasn't exceptionally full considering it was still relatively early, so it was easy to find Paul standing with his usual group of friends. I wondered if he knew, if the news of what had happened had gotten to him; if the news would change things between us in the way that Embry had warned me they would. But for me, it was too late to think about that kind of stuff—I'd made my choice and I wasn't one to change my mind or be scared off by the warning words of others.

"Do you still want to be with Paul?" Alice asked hesitantly, drawing my attention back to my friends.

"If he'll have me still." I sighed with a slightly sad smile.

To that, Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Please, he's been waiting for his chance for a good four years, I'm sure he'll want you."

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Whoever said patience is a virtue is a damn liar.

I've been waiting for a good few days already and I'm still on pins and needles every time my phone goes off. Then my stomach drops when I realize it isn't Brady. Hell every time I sat down on my couch I had memories of making out with him there, of _almost _making love to him again…

_**The Other Morning…**_

_He'd been practically trembling in my arms, letting out soft sighs while waited for an answer to my question. Albeit, I understand that it was a pretty blunt question, but it wasn't exactly random considering the circumstances._

_I continued to apply a gentle pressure to his puckered entrance with every other breath to keep him in the moment, to let him know what I wanted, but hoped to god that he knew that he didn't have to do anything._

_Would it suck? Yeah, I mean what guy wants to be turned down for sex? But at the same time…I was already in love with Brady and I'd never push him to do anything that he didn't want. I'd been in love with him since the 9__th__ grade, and now here we were, as seniors in high school, and I still felt the same. If he really did end up giving me a chance to be in a relationship with him, then I know I'd regret our first time together for a long while. I mean, really who wants the first intimate experience together with a loved one to be a drunken night that neither of you really remember clearly?_

_God, I sound like a girl, I thought bitterly and pushed all my thoughts back into my mind and focused on the moment and the man in my arms._

"_Oh God Paul…" the breathy way he said my name had me ready to shoot in my pants, it was that sexy, but his next words were the equivalent to throwing a bucket of ice on me. "I-I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't."_

"_Okay, okay, it's all good sweetheart." I said comfortingly as I withdrew my hands from under his shirt and his jeans and simply held him, "Just breathe okay?"_

"_I want to, though. I really do." He spoke into my neck as he relaxed against my body, "But I'm still with Embry. And you deserve better than a hook-up with someone else's boyfriend."_

_Part of me wanted to snort and say, too late for that, but I managed to hold my sarcasm at bay and simply turned to press a soft kiss into his hair._

_Pulling back, we connected gazes, "Just wait, please. I promise, I'll change things…but I need you to wait. Please."_

"_Sweetheart," I smiled and cupped his face, "I'll always wait for you."_

_**Present Day…**_

So here I am, waiting. Patiently. Mostly. Not really. Whatever.

"Look alive, Paul; here comes the love of your life." Sam joked, but regardless I snapped up straight and began looking around until I spotted him approaching with Rosalie, Alice, and Seth.

Seth and Rosalie immediately gravitated to their boyfriends while Alice and Brady simply stood with us, and it was in that moment that I noticed the bruise gracing Brady's cheek. It hadn't been there before, and I didn't recall seeing any major accidents happening during their practice on the sidelines yesterday so of course my curiosity was piqued.

"Paul, can you walk me to my locker?"

"Sure, yeah, of course." I gave multiple forms of agreement and followed him away from the circle, leaving behind a small trail of jokes and comments in our wake.

We ended up just making our way towards his locker, making small talk while he obviously tried to figure out how to tell me what he wanted to tell me, as I thought of how to ask what happened to his cheek.

"I broke up with Embry." He said, randomly and quietly. "So, I mean…if you still wanted to, that it, I would like to maybe try going on a date with you."

I froze, and reached out to hold him to a stop as well, but he wouldn't turn to look at me until I moved to stand in front of him, "What do you mean _if_?"

"Well, I mean, you've been waiting so long that maybe you realized that—"

"Shh," I pressed a finger to his lips and let an easy grin curve my own, "I'd love to go out with you, Brady Fuller."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm…" I smirked and moved beside him again and reached for his hand, entwining our fingers together, feeling giddy and happier than a kid in a toy store, "And that means I can do this whenever I want. So let's get moving babe, wouldn't want you to be late for class." I winked and tugged him along behind me until he finally fell into step beside me.

Risking a quick sidelong glance, I saw the huge smile gracing his own features and it only made me that much more happy about this.

"Oh hey, how'd you get that bruise on your face?" I asked, with a frown as he tensed slightly.

"I…I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and ran into a pole." He blushed and scrunched his nose up. It was adorable, but something about his explanation rubbed me the wrong way.

Whatever it was, it didn't linger long with all the happiness bouncing around in me. All I could think was: Finally, I get my chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, finally! Haha basically like 90% of this story will be romantic fluffy stuff, and then a little bit of drama before I end it. Haha shouldn't be that much longer! So yeah…review! Haha hopefully WYLEI will be next!**

_**Notoriously Yours,**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_


End file.
